InuYasha e Kagome Tunel do Tempo
by Angel-sango
Summary: Essa é minha 1º songfic fala sobre os pensamentos de Kagome 5 anos depois de terem completado a joia e derrotado o narak


Inu-Yasha e Kagome em: Túnel do Tempo  
  
Nas ruas de Tókio uma garota de 20 anos andava pelas ruas indo direto par casa seu nome era Kagome Higurashi, era uma grande empresaria e trabalhava em uma grande empresa por isso sempre estava viajando e quase nunca ia para sua casa aquele era seu dia de folga, ou melhor, **era seu aniversario**.  
  
Estava muito feliz poderia ver sua família novamente correu pelas grandes escadarias do templo e coincidência ou ñ ela parou perto do poço-come- ossos.  
  
K- Inu-Yasha...Faz 5 anos desde que juntamos a jóia e derrotamos o Narak e faz 5 anos que eu te conheci...  
  
_Nosso encontro aconteceu como eu imaginava Você não me reconheceu, mas fingiu que não era nada.  
  
_K- Ainda me lembro quando eu te conheci vc n me reconheceu me chamou de Kikyou após saber que eu ñ era a Kikyou vc nem ligou mas para mim so pesava nela...  
  
_Eu sei que alguma coisa minha, em você ficou guardada.  
Como num filme mudo antes da invenção das palavras_  
  
K- Inu-Yasha se que vc ñ me esqueceu sei que algo de mim ainda vive dentro de vc sei que vc ainda pensa em mim...  
  
_Afinei os meus ouvidos pra escutar suas chamadas  
Sinais do corpo eu sei ler nas nossas conversas demoradas_  
  
K- Por muito tempo fikei a sua espera, esperando,esperando com esperanças que vc viesse me busca....mas vc ñ veio... Tb me lembro de quando nos dois conversávamos era tão bom um dia vc ate me contou sobre a sua vida fikei muito feliz por vc ter desabafado comigo...  
  
_Mas há dias em que nada faz sentido _

_E os sinais que me ligam ao mundo se desligam_  
  
K- ainda me lembro daquele dia em que vc escolheu ela , eu voltei para minha era triste, chorei por horas dias, parecia que o mundo tinha acabado ou melhor meu mundo tinha acabado...isso ñ faz sentido pq Inu-Yasha, pq?  
  
_Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar _

_O impossível me espera do lado de l  
_  
K- mas eu sei Inu-Yasha que vc um dia era me salvar me salvar desse mundo que já ñ faz mais sentido para mim....  
  
_Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente _

_De volta pro presente_  
  
K- aqui estou eu, em frente a o poço-come-ossos lembrando de quando eu ainda estava junto de você, infelizmente ñ resisti e pulei queria ver seu rosto novamente queria poder vê-lo novamente nem que seja pela ultima vez...  
  
_Sozinho no escuro nesse túnel do tempo _

_Sigo o sinal que me liga à corrente dos sentimentos_  
  
K- aqui estou eu atravessando as eras indo 500 anos trás voltando para a era feudal ao sair do poço vejo que nada mudou aparentemente parece tudo igual logo vou atrás da arvore sagrada o lugar onde eu encontrei o Inu- Yasha....  
  
_Onde se encontra a chave que me devolverá _

_O sentido das palavras ou uma imagem familiar_  
  
K- cadê a arvore sagrada? Onde esta vc esta? Parece que depois de tanto tempo eu já ñ reconheço mais aqui  
  
Mas há dias em que nada faz sentido E os sinais que me ligam ao mundo se desligam  
  
I- Kagome....

K- Inu-Yasha? OO

I- o que esta fazendo aqui?

K- eu vim...eu vim...vim ver como esta aqui esta tudo bem né? Vc deve esta feliz...com a Kikyou.....

I- ñ eu ñ estou...a Kikyou me abandonou....

K- QUE? OO

I- ela ñ me amava mais e...(coroando) eu percebi que eu gosto de outra pessoa...eu gosto de vc....  
  
_Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar ___

_O impossível me espera do lado de lá ___

_Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente  
_

_De volta pro presente_  
  
K- Inu..Yasha vc...gosta...de..mim?

I- sim eu percebi que ñ era Kikyou que eu amava era vc...sempre foi vc...me arrependi por ter escolhido a pessoa errada ...Vc deve ter sofrido muito né? Me desculpe...

K- Inu...Yasha eu...eu tb gosto de vc...eu o amo....

I- Que?  
  
_Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar  
  
O impossível me espera do lado de lá _

_Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente  
  
De volta pro presente  
  
_K- eu sempre amei vc sempre...eu sofri muito sim mas agora...quero viver com vc..aqui..

I- Kagome...vamus viver juntos eu e vc...Eu Te Amo

K- eu tb te amo Inu-Yasha  
  
_Eu sei que uma rede invisível irá me salvar _

_O impossível me espera do lado de lá _

_Eu salto pro alto eu vou em frente  
  
De volta pro presente_  
  
E assim o casal se beija muito felizes prestes a começar um relacionamento que vai durar por muito e muito tempo...e com certeza eles iram atravessar o Túnel do Tempo....  
  
**FIM**  
  
Oiiiiiiiii é minha 1º songfic eu tenho planejado fazer essa songfic a muito tempo e espero que tenham gostado e comentem plz   
  
_B-jos Angel-Sango _


End file.
